El Mago de Arroz
by Gir Ginji
Summary: Ginji cuenta un cuento a los niños de la fortaleza ilimitada. ¿Quién es Dorothy? ¿Quién es la bruja malvada? ¿Quién es el mago de Arroz? ¿Para qué regresar a Kansas?Actualizado a petición del público.
1. Chapter 1

---------------------------

El mago de Arroz (lo que es lo mismo: El mago de Oz. según GB)

---------------------------

Capítulo 1

---------------------------

-¡Hola niños y niñas de la fortaleza ilimitada! Esta noche les leeré mi cuento favorito, por no decir que es el único que he leído U : Caperucita Roja- Sonreía el exRatei ante toda la comunidad que se concentró alrededor de una fogata improvisada para escucharlo.

-¡Cállate y empieza de una vez para largarnos!- Ban estaba algo impaciente, raro en él supongo.

-Nadie te extrañaría si te largas de una buena vez.- Shido se levantó de su lugar para molestar a Ban, un nuevo deporte en el que quería obtener medalla de oro.

-¿Quieres que lo arreglemos afuera chico mono?- Ban cerró su puño y una venita le salía de la frente cada vez que se encontraba con Shido.

-¡Basta! Me están haciendo sentir triste T.T- una niña desconocida hasta el momento se levantó y amenazó con soltar el llanto

-Descuida pequeña, ellos solo están jugando para hacer el relato más interesante ¿no es así chicos?- nn El inocente de Ginji volteó hacia los dos peleadores en potencia, quienes se limitaron a asentir entre dientes, calmarse y sentarse de nuevo. -¿Lo ves? No hay nada de qué preocuparse .-

-Señor Ginji... ¿en verdad ellos quieren hacer el relato más interesante?- preguntó la niña un poco más calmada

-Así es.- el rubio le contestó con una sonrisa de 1000 000 yenes.

-¡Qué alivio! Porque esa historia es totalmente aburrida.- dijo otro de los niños

-Si, debería ser algo con ninjas y demás, las abuelas y los panecitos son aburridos.-

-Es cierto.- y así una serie de comentarios sobre el cuento preferido de Ginji empezaron a salir.

-Muy bien, entonces les contaré un cuento que titulo: "El mago de Arroz".- Al tiempo que Ginji mencionaba el nombre del relato, soltó en la fogata un polvo así como que mágico que envolvió en una nube a varias personas clave (OK, a todos los que van a aparecer)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Cof, cof, Ginji ¿Qué carajo hiciste?- Ban se recuperó de la tos que el humo le causó para encontrarse en un lugar algo infantil; un castillo a lo lejos, unas verdes montañas, un profundo bosque y una casa de madera a su derecha -¿Esto… se parece al dibujo en las paredes de la habitación de Ginji? O.o?

-Debes decir: "Creo que ya no estamos en Kansas"- le ordenó una voz conocida

-¿Ginji?.¿Dónde estas?.¿Porqué todo parece escenografía de una puesta en escena infantil… o en tu caso de tu alcoba?.¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Eres tu serpiente tarada?- le preguntó una voz a su espalda

-¿Chico mono? Jajajajaja- Ban soltó la risa al ver a Shido con un disfraz de un perrito negro, en cuatro patas y hablándole.- ¿Qué te pasó?.¿Perdiste la poca inteligencia que poseías? Jajá jajá-

-Muy gracioso viniendo de una niñita de trenzas.- contestó Shido

-¿Qué?.¿A qué te refieres con…?- Ban empezó a reparar en el vestido azul con delantal blanco que tenía, la canasta en su mano derecha y las trenzas que adornaban su cabeza. Entonces se acercó a los vidrios en la ventana de la casa de madera y vio su reflejo -¡NO!.¡NOoooo¿Qué sucedió?.¿Qué me hiciste maldito chango?-

-¿Yo?.¿No ves en que estado estoy? Bueno, al menos estoy un poco mejor que tú, digo, sigo teniendo el género masculino.-

-¡TE VOY A…!-

-¡Detente Banchan!-

-¿Ginji?- se preguntaron los dos puesto que no lograban localizarlo

-Así es, yo seré su narrador .- afirmó la voz del rubio

-Eso quiere decir que estamos dentro del cuento.-

-¡Qué perspicaz chico mono!- gritó Ban al perrito, digo a Shido- Ginji sácanos de esta tontería.-

-Lo siento Ban-chan no puedo.-

-¿Cómo que no puedes? Tu nos metiste en esta.- Ban estaba cada vez menos paciente

-Una vez que se inició la historia no se puede detener hasta que haya un final.- aclaró Ginji

-Un final… ¡lo tengo! La adorable niña mata al desquiciado perro… FIN ¿te gusta la idea?-

-¡BANCHAN!- le reclamó el narrador

-Lo mejor es que el perro descuartice a la niña insolente.- ¬¬

-¡SHIDO!- ignorando a Ginji ambos empezaron a discutir por quien moriría para el final -¡BASTA!.- esta vez el estruendo de la voz de Ginji los intimidó lo suficiente como para que cesaran la discusión.- No pueden terminar así, deben incluir a todos los personajes del cuento para después darle un final y que todos puedan salir.- explicó Ginji ya más calmado

-De acuerdo… ¿qué se supone que hagamos?- preguntó un derrotado Ban ante la situación.

-Fácil, sigan la historia y traten de darle continuidad. Buena suerte Banchan y Shido… ¡oops! quise decir Dorothychan y Toto.-

-Te llamas Toto. Jajaja, un nombre adecuado para ti.-

-Lo que digas Dorothy. ¬¬

-¬¬

-¬¬

"Por favor, no se peleen; falta mucho de este cuento."

-Ginji, tu voz se escucha extraña.-

"Lo sé Banchan, digo DorothyBanchan, pero ahora soy narrador ."

-Jaja, te dijo DorothyBanchan… Dorothychan.- ese nombre le parecía divertido a Shido

-¬¬ El perro ya apareció en el cuento creo que ya no es indispensable.-

"No se peleen. (Aclara su voz como todo buen narrador) DorothyBanchan y TotoShido salieron de su casa después de escuchar la calma…"

-Estamos afuera desde hace rato.- ¬¬

-¡Cállate! Dorothy.-

-¬¬ Mataré a mi querido Toto.-

"Ejem… al salir descubrieron que estaban en un lugar totalmente diferente".

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-¿Qué?-

"Debes decir : "Creo que ya no estamos en Kansas" "

-¿Por qué debo hacer esa observación tan obvia¿Acaso esta niña no es lo suficientemente inteligente como para siquiera afirmarlo? Decir "creo" no es algo que hable bien de mi personaje porque… ¡AUCH¡GINJI! Este perro me pateó.-

-No fui yo.- se defendió Toto, digo TotoShido

-Si claro¿entonces quién?- ¬¬

-Tal vez fueron estas piernas que salen de debajo de la casa.-

-Mono-perro ¿Qué quieres decir con que…?- DorothyBan observa las piernas que efectivamente están debajo de la casa -¡Aplastamos a alguien!-

-Una pregunta serpiente afeminada Dorothy…-

-¿Qué? ¬¬ -Ban efectivamente perdía la paciencia y ni ganas de contestar ese insulto

-¿Has leído el mago de Oz.?-

-"Shido, digo Toto este no es el mago de Oz. Es el mago de Arroz".

-Ginji, esa pendejada no existe.- ¬¬ le reclamó DorothyBanchan

-"DorothyBanchan, si existe; les recuerdo que deben seguir el guión original si quieren…"

-Esta bien, ya empezaré a parlotear lo que tenga que parlotear. Y sólo para que lo sepas sí, he leído el estúpido mago de Oz unas tres veces y vi el montaje en Broadway unas cinco.- DorothyBan dijo esto último para callar a TotoShido.

-Genial porque este es el Mago de Arroz, una obra completamente diferente.- dijo el perrito negro

-¬¬ TE odio.- DorothyBan suspiró profundamente y trató de imitar la voz de su personaje.- Creo que ya no estamos en Kansas.-

-Más joto no te pudiste escuchar.-

-¡Maldito Perro!- DorothyBan empieza a buscar en su canasta

"DorothyBanchan ¿qué haces?"

-En Kansas vivía en una granja ¿no? La mayoría de los granjeros tienen escopetas y la estoy buscando para matar al maldito perro sarnoso.

"¡DOROTHYBANCHAN! Este es un cuento para niños y…"

-Con lo que llevamos hablando no lo parece.- afirmó TotoShido

"¡YA! Soy el narrador deben respetar mi autoridad, si no desean ser… eliminados".

-¡GLUP!- O.O Tanto Ban como Shido se sorprendieron de los truenos que acompañaron la tétrica voz con la que Ginji les hablaba.

"Bien, como decía; efectivamente Dorothy y Toto estaba lejos de su hogar. Y entonces…"

-¡Muchas gracias!- miles de criaturitas del bosque salieron de la nada y empezaron a bailar como enanos, bueno algunos como enanos algunos como pájaros, otros como ardillas y así.

-¿Qué carajo…?-

-Miles de gracias por librar al bosque de la bruja del oído- dijo una bella joven

-Himiko ¿Qué haces vestida así? Y volando sobre una escoba.-

-Soy la bruja del olfato y vengo a agradecerte a nombre de todos por derrotar a la malvada bruja del oído

-Eso esta un tanto repetitivo ¿no crees¿Qué no se supone que las brujas son del Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste? - Himiko le da un golpe en la cabeza con su varita mágica de cinco toneladas.- ¡AUCHY!

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Lo único que quiero es salirme de este lugar tan extraño. Este atuendo me hace sentirme como Hevn.- Himiko se levantó de su escoba voladora y dejó ver su atrevido atuendo de una minifalda y una blusa, si se podía llamar así, que apenas le cubría sus dos tesoros.- Al menos los guantes y las botas me parecen geniales… pero ¿qué pasó con la historia inocente que cuenta Ginji?-

-No sé, tal vez tenga asesores de imagen para este cuento. A lo que sigue, ya dinos que tenemos que seguir el camino de losas amarillas para ver al vejete ese que resulta…- Una vez más Himiko le deja caer su varita mágica de 5 toneladas

-¡No reveles más!- le reprendió

-Lo dice la mujer que se vistió con la mitad del atuendo. ¡AUCH!- sip, una vez más le dejaron caer la vara.

-¡ESTOY HARTO¡GINJI! Observa bien esta escena que será la última.- DorothyBan estaba determinado a terminar con su travesía.

"Si crees que puedes usar el Yaggan te equivocas DorothyBanchan"

-¿cómo dices?- preguntó el de lentes, que bueno que al menos los traía

-Siento desilusionarte Ban, pero… - Himiko estaba por dar la explicación

-Pero…- se inquietó ShidoToto al no escuchar la conclusión de la oración

-Pero… ya no estamos en Kansas.- ° Concluyó la dama veneno, o sea la bruja del olfato

-¿Qué es todo eso?- se exasperó DorothyBan y le gritó en la cara a la chica de cabello corto

-Dorothy…- dijo calmadamente al tiempo que le mostraba su varita de nuevo.

-Ya me calmo.- u.u

-No lo sé con franqueza, en este relato Kansas es como nuestro mundo, no tenemos más que lo que nuestros personajes tienen en el cuento.- dijo acercándose a los pies de la bruja aplastada.- Así que aunque te sepas la historia al derecho y al revés no vas a poder terminarlas hasta que conozcas a todos los personajes y sucedan todas las escenas.- después de esto, entregó los famosos zapatos rojos a DorothyBan

-Bien.- DorothyBan se colocó los zapatos –Ahora a encontrar al espantapájaros, al hombre de hojalata y al león.-

-Te equivocas, ellos deben encontrarte a ti.- al terminar de decir esta frase, Himiko empezó a desvanecerse

-¡Espera Himiko¿A dónde irás mientras la historia se desarrolla?-

-Buena pregunta Ban.- Himiko se volvió sólida de nuevo.- Lo más probable es que esté en la casa de la bruja del olfato o algo así; creo que sólo saldré hasta el final para decirte lo del viaje a casa y eso.-

-Bien, ahora tú serás Dorothy y yo seré la bruja del olfato.- diciendo esto una nubecita apareció alrededor de ambos y con un Poof ambos cambiaron de personaje.

-Vaya, soy Dorothy.- examinó Himiko su nuevo atuendo

-¡JA¡Y la serpiente tarada es la bruja del olfato!- ShidoToto señaló a Ban con su nuevo personaje… el cual estaba en el atuendo que antes portaba Himiko; es decir que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

-¿QUÉ!- Ban estaba más rojo que un tomate, un poco por la vergüenza un poco por la rabia de que todas las criaturitas del bosque dejaron de bailar para observarlo -¡No me vean!- dijo al tiempo que una nubecita se formó alrededor de él y cambió de personaje con un poof.- Bien, ahora soy… ¿un perro?-

-¡Ah!- Exclamó Shido con un grito- ¡Soy la bruja del olfato!

-Jajajaja, ahora sabes lo que se siente.- señaló Ban en el disfraz de Toto mientras se burlaba de Shido

-¡Esto no se queda así!- dijo entre dientes al tiempo que otro Poof y se inició una guerra de poofs hasta que quedaron como al inicio.

-Bien, soy la Dorothy de nuevo.- se lamentó Ban

-De nuevo soy Toto.- dijo Shido

-Soy de nuevo la bruja del olfato y me voy antes de que se les ocurran nuevos cambios.- Himiko desapareció lo más rápido que pudo en su escoba voladora.

"Espero que hayan aprendido su lección, no deben tratar de ser algo que no son. Los amigos te aceptan por quien realmente eres" .

-Lo que digas Ginji.- DorothyBan ya quería callar a su compañero.- "_Cuando salga de aquí verás"._

-Midou.- ShidoToto le dirigió la palabra seriamente.- Creo que debemos adaptarnos lo más pronto posible para terminar con esta locura y regresar a Texas; digo Kansas, digo… ¡ya salir de aquí!-

-Estoy de acuerdo, pronto estaremos más que tocados, así que andando a terminar este cuento.-

"Y así; DorothyBanchan inició u travesía junto a ShidoToto¿o será TotoShido? Interesante pregunta porque…"

-¡Ginji!- reclamaron ambos personajes

"De acuerdo; iniciaron su viaje para encontrar al mago de Arroz y que les cumpliera un deseo".

--------------------------------------

FIN CAPITULO 1

------------------------------------

¡Hola!

Este fic esta totalmente fuera de toda razón. El cuento estará todo trastornado ojala les guste.

Hasta luego.

Gir Ginji.

------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

----------------------------

Capítulo 2:

------------------------------

------------------------------

"DorothyBan y TotoShido caminaban por el camino de lozas amarillas que los conduciría al mago de Arroz…"

-¿Por qué seguimos el camino este amarillo? Ni el narrador ni la bruja del olfato nos dijeron que lo siguiéramos.- preguntó TotoShido

-Porque eres un perro y haces lo que tu dueño te indica; soy tu dueño y te indico seguir este camino de lozas amarillas para continuar con el estúpido cuento.- DorothyBan estaba al punto del colapso, llevaban como cuatro horas caminando

-De acuerdo. Pero esto me hace recordar que hay animales más inteligentes que sus dueños.- habló TotoShido por lo bajo

-Ahora sé porque el estúpido perro no hablaba a pesar de la infinidad de animales que hablan… es como el mundo Disney; ahora sé porque el Goofy habla y el Pluto no; el viejo de Disney debió ser pariente de Ginji…-

-Niña ya estas alucinando.- dijo una voz que se escondía en unos altos maizales.

-Tal vez estoy delirando; esta historia se pone cada vez más rara, ahora las plantas hablan.- respondió DorothyBan

-Si serás tarado, es el espantapájaros.- ¬¬

-Ya lo sé estúpido mono perro TotoShido… ¡Mierda! Mi cabeza me duele.- se quejó DorothyBan

-Y eso que no la tienes rellena de paja… como yo.- el espantapájaros salió del maizal y se presentó ante Ban y Shido.- Mi nombre es Espantapájaros.-

-Genial; el fenómeno no solo espanta personas sino que ahora espanta a los pobres pájaros. Sé amable con ellos, no tienen la culpa de tu trasvestismo. Por cierto ¿te robaste esas espigas del maizal¡Ah! Disculpa, son tus estambres, digo tus cabellos de trapeador que… - para callar a DorothyBan, EspantapájarosKazuki le metió varias mazorcas en la boca.

-¡Al fin puedo escuchar mis pensamientos!- suspiró aliviado el amo de los hilos¿o será amo de la paja¿De qué están hechos los espantapájaros?

-¿Cómo ves la situación, Kazuki?- preguntó TotoShido

-Es algo simple, pero falta mucho camino. ¿Qué le pasa a este sujeto? Esta más insoportable que de costumbre y un poco más molesto.- ¬¬ se quejó EspantapájarosKazuki

-Es por la cantidad de tiempo que llevamos con él. Nunca te puedes acostumbrar a su presencia ¬¬- respondió TotoShido

-Bien, lo que digan, pero tengo el hambre, sed y estoy ahora con ustedes perdido en medio de un cuento cuyo narrador se quedó en el preescolar…-

"¡DorothyBanchan!"

-¿Qué? Es la verdad. ¬¬- Ban seguía molesto

-Creo que sé cual es el problema.-

-Ilumínanos con tu inteligencia fenómeno de circo reducido a harapos porque…- Ban no pudo continuar con sus quejas porque Kazuki lo tumbó haciéndolo caer al piso de sentón.- ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Esto es el problema.- Espantapájaros Kazuki le quitó los zapatos rojos a Ban

-¡ALÉJATE DE… Ah, si!- Kazu empezó a dar masaje a los pies hinchados de DorothyBan

-Cuatro horas en tacones rojos… eso cansa hasta a ls experts.- comentó Shido con algo de dejo

-¡Estúpido chico mono perro!- Ban se quejó de esa línea de Shido

"Bien, después de descansar y conocer a su nuevo amigo el EspantapájarosKazuki, DorothyBanchan y TotoShido continúan con su viaje para encontrar al mago de Arroz"

-Y a todo esto ¿no se debería decir la razón por la que el EspantapájarosKazuki nos acompaña?- preguntó TotoShido

-Cierto, a esta historia le faltan algunos detalles; la mayoría de ellos son un poco obvios pero aún así creo que faltan explicaciones.- analizó EspantapájarosKazuki

-No parloteen más y caminen más rápido que todavía no vamos ni la mitad.- ¬¬

-Midou, ya te quitaron los zapatos rojos de tacón de aguja¿cuál es tu excusa para hablarnos mal?- se quejó TotoShido

-Son algo… son… ustedes… ¡nah! No me entenderían.- se exasperó Ban jalándose las trencitas de su traje

-Eso me dejó en claro una de mis mayores hipótesis.- Kazuki se llevó una mano al mentón como analizando más sus observaciones

-¿Cuál hipótesis Kazuki?- preguntó TotoShido

-Ban Midou es tan… pero tan complejo que ni él mismo se entiende.-

-Mmm… Kazuki, pensé que ibas a decir algo más fuerte como que era…-

-¡Cállate perro¡ABAJO!- gritó DorothyBan como esperando que algo sucediera

-…-

-…-

-…-

-¿Qué se supone que fue eso?- Shido rompió el silencio con esa pregunta

-No sé, creo que me confundí de historia. Algo me sonaba familiar en una jovencita y un perro que no se llevaban bien. ¿De dónde saqué eso?- Ban tenía un gran ¿? arriba de su cabeza

-No tengo idea, pero lo mejor será refugiarnos.- EspantapájarosKazuki parecía algo alarmado

-Concuerdo contigo Kazuki.- Shido y Kazuki salen del camino de losas amarillas y se meten en un enorme árbol hueco.

-¿Qué les pasa?- DorothyBan se voltea para ver porqué sus acompañantes hicieron lo que parecía una tarugada; pero lo único que pudo ver (o sentir) fue como un potente chorro de agua parecido a una regadera pasó por encima de él.

-Esa lluvia fue de lo más extraña. Parecía un monzón- EspantapájarosKazuki salió del escondite

-Cierto, lluvia fuerte que sólo duró unos 3 segundos. Al menos no nos empapamos.- TotoShido se alegró de no ser un perro mojado

-¡USTEDES!- DorothyBan tomó con su mano izquierda el cuello de Shido y con la derecha el de Kazuki; estaba más que mojado y escurriendo agua por la rara lluvia -¡¿Por qué no me advirtieron de la lluvia?!- dijo usando un poco más de fuerza en su agarre

-¿Se supone que tiene la fuerza de una niñita¿Cómo es que nos está estrangulando?- dijo apenas Kazuki sorprendido de esa acción

-Cierto. Pero es una niña granjera de Kansas; de ahí surgieron varias campeonas nacionales de lucha libre.- Shido también trataba de respirar y librarse del agarre

"DorothyBanchan no puedes molestarte con tus compañeros. No controlan el clima, yo sí puedo porque soy el narrador ."

-¿Entonces es tu culpa que esté así? ¬¬- DorothyBan soltó su agarre pero aún tenía la mirada asesina con ojos en llamas

"No precisamente, verás en la historia real llueve y tenía que pasar".

-Bien, sólo asegúrate que ya no…- DorothyBan no pudo terminar su exigencia ya que un rayo le cayó y lo dejó ligeramente electrocutado

"Oops, lo siento. No hay pararrayos por la zona y el monzón todavía no se retiraba nnU"

-Señor Ginji… ¿los monzones traen rayos? O.O?- curioseó EspantapájarosKazuki (NA:/ para ser honestos yo creo que los monzones son solo lluvia)

"Este… no. Pero este es un monzón de cuento; así que sí traen nnU Y como no hay pararrayos le cayó uno a Ban pero no se preocupen, no esta lastimado y ya se fue la lluvia"

-Bien, entonces prosigamos.- se animó Kazuki

-Si, ya deja de hacerte el dolido Midou y continuemos.- dijo TotoShido

-¬¬ _"Ese Ginji me las va a pagar cuando salga. Le voy a esconder toda su colección de…"_- los perversos planes de Ban se quedaron inconclusos porque otro rayo le cayó encima

"¡DorothyBanchan¿Estas bien? Te prometo que ya fue el último rayo."

-¬¬ Si, amigo Ginji. Estoy perfectamente bien.-

"Lo bueno es que como narrador tengo acceso directo a todos los pensamientos de los personajes del cuento y sé lo que están pensando". n.n

-Señor Ginji… eso lo dijo en voz alta.- EspantapájarosKazuki hizo una observación el rubio narrador

"¿En serio¿Escuchan esto?..."

-….-

-…-

-…-

"………….."

-No ¿qué estaba pensando?- preguntó Kazu

"Pensé que debería haber helados que quemaran grasa. Hagamos otra prueba ¿Qué escuchan?".

-…-

-…-

-…-

"………….."

-….-

-…-

-…-

"………….."

-….-

-…-

-…-

"………….."

-….-

-…-

-…-

"………….."

-No, no escuchamos nada de eso.- respondió EspantapájarosKazuki después de un momento

"Me alegro La verdad esta vez no dije ni pensé en nada n.nU".

-u.u U-

-- U-

-¬¬U ¿Se dan cuenta de lo difícil que ha sido para mí ser parte de Get Backers?- preguntó DorothyBan.

-Mejor prosigamos para encontrar al mago de Arroz.-

-Te apoyo Kazuki.- TotoShido y EspantapájarosKazuki decidieron cambiar de tema

"Así Dorothychan con Toto y el espantapájaros continuaron su camino hasta encontrarse con el hombre de hojalata"

-Hola.- el hombre de hojalata apenas podía hablar entre dientes

-¿Qué le pasa a este? Está más acartonado que de costumbre a ver si tu lo haces hablar con eso de que son amigos hombre de Praga; digo hombre de paja.- DorothyBan como siempre molestando a los demás personajes, en esta ocasión el hombre de hojalata era Jubeii

-Eres un mezquino de primera. Si no fueras el principal del cuento te habría comido.- Shido estaba ya peleando de nuevo

-No deberías pensar en eso Shido.- Kazuki parecía estar defendiendo a Ban pero luego agregó.- Espera a que encontremos al león, tendremos suerte si es Akabane le prometemos algo a cambio de que se coma a Ban.-

-¡Los creo capaces malditos! ¬¬- DorothyBan se defendía con una ofensiva mejor

-¿Podrían ayudarme primero?- Hombre de Hojalata Jubeii seguía teniendo problemas hasta para hablar.

-¿A todo esto por qué estas así? Parado en medio de la nada eso es sospechoso ¿sabes?-DorothyBan preguntó más por deber que por preocupación

-Llovió y me oxidé… ¿nadie se sabe el mago de Oz?- preguntó apenas HojalataJubeii

-Por eso la lluvia extraña de hace rato.- recordó EspantapájarosKazuki

-Esa paja debe tener algo de droga, estás más inteligente que de costumbre fenómeno.-

-¬¬ DortohyBan… ¿tendrás entre tus cosas aceite?- Kazuki hizo como que ignoraba ese comentario

-¿Cómo voy a cargar algo así?-

-Se supone que en la cesta o en la canasta… o esa madre debe tener algo así.- TotoShido señaló el brazo de DorothyBan

-No, no tengo nada.- dijo Ban sin siquiera ver entre sus cosas

-¿Cómo sabes si ni siquiera has buscado?-

-Fenómeno estás más de detective este día pero te puedo asegurar que no cargo cosas como esas.- se defendió Ban

-¿Entonces para que cargas eso?- ¬¬ Shido una vez más dudaba de la inteligencia de su "ama".

-No sé, venía con el traje de Dorothy. Es simple- Ban se separa un poco de los demás para mostrarles.- Me quito la canasta.--- Ban hace lo que dice y los demás lo observan.- y ya no soy Dorothy. Añadimos la canasta… y soy Dorothy.-

-°- Kazu y Shido se caen tipo ánime ante la lógica de Ban; Jubeii no pudo porque esta oxidado :D

-¿Y eso es lo que crees?- preguntó TotoShido molesto por la lógica de su molesta dueñ

-¿No es así?- preguntó seriamente DorothyBan o.o- no, ya en serio ¿no es por eso?-

-¬¬ Y te quejas del señor Ginji.- Kazuki le arrebata la canasta a DorothyBan y empieza a buscar entre las cosas que traía.- ¡Aquí está!- señaló al sacar una aceitera y empieza a aceitar a Jubeii

-¡Ya estoy bien! Muchas gracias n.n- el hombre de hojalata Jubeii ya podía moverse

-Se supone que en el cuento original Dorothy es quien ayuda al hombre de hojalata ¬¬- TotoShido hizo la observación para que lo escuchara Ban

-… y en la historia original el perro no habla ¬¬.- respondió Ban.

"Así después de las presentaciones, los cuatro continuaron el camino para visitar al Mago de Arroz…"

-Señor Ginji, pero todavía no digo para que quiero ir con el Mago de Arroz…- agregó HojalataJubeii

"Este… bueno, para quienes todavía no lo sepan, el Hombre de hojalata quiere pedirle al Mago de Arroz… ¡¡¡un auto último modelo!!!"-

Todos: -°-

-¡Eres un estúpido!- gritó DorothyBan; los demás parecían concordar con el reclamo.- es obvio que esta hojalata no puede conducir en estas calles de cuento de hadas.-

De nuevo -°-

"Cierto DorothyBanchan n.nU. Creo que será mejor que el hombre de hojalata le pida al señor Mago de Arroz… la paz mundial"

-Señor Ginji, mejor prosigamos con la historia --U-

"Como desees hombre de HojalataJubeii; de este modo, DorothyBanchan, TotoShido, EspantapájarosKazuki y hombre de HojalataJubeii, reiniciaron el camino de lozas de chocolate para encontrarse con el Mago de Arroz…"

-Momento.- exclamó TotoShido.- ¿dijiste acaso lozas de chocolate?-

"Así es. Las lozas amarillas son como las monedas de chocolate, le quitas la envoltura y son comestibles -"

-Eso no puede ser.- analizó EspantapájarosKazuki.- con el calor del sol, el peso de las personas que caminan sobre de ellas, sin mencionar el tiempo que llevan ahí… estas lozas se habrían destruido hace mucho.

-Se supone que tengo olfato.- añadió TotoShido.- no detecto ningún aroma a chocolate del piso

"Eso es porque son chocolates mágicos, si los comen y tienen pensamientos hermosos pueden volar n.n"

-…- todos analizan el piso

-Pues, sería bueno probarlo.- TotoShido arranca una loza del piso

-Espero que no me vayan a cobrar por eso…¬¬- DorothyBan iba a poner su cara de "no quiero pagar" cuando un gruñido en su estómago sonó.- Bueno, creo que no le vendría mal a nadie comerse el piso.- y tomó también un pedazo de loza

-Si, probémoslo.- EspantapájarosKazuki y hombre de HojalataJubeii también tomaron respectivos pedazos de loza del suelo.

"Recuerden quitarles la envoltura… y tener bellos pensamientos"

-Ginji¿cómo se te ocurre que…?- DorothyBan empezaba a reclamarle a su compañero cuando súbitamente se quedó callado

-¡FUNCIONA¡Comí del chocolate y mi bello pensamiento se hizo realidad! La serpiente tarada se quedó muda- se alegró TotoShido. Pero poco le duró el gusto porque acto seguido se tornó color rosa.- ¡QUE¡MIDOU!- DorothyBan sólo se reía mímicamente a carcajadas

-Esos no son bellos pensamientos, veamos si yo puedo.- EspantapájarosKazuki comió un pedazo de su chocolate y no pasó nada

-Lo intentaré yo.- hombre de HojalataJubeii hacía lo mismo.- No, no sucede nada

"Eso es porque desearon que a DorothyBanchan lo aplastara una locomotora òó y otro deseo que para nada puedo decir. Esos no son pensamientos bellos."

-Y supongo que dejarme de color rosa si lo es ¬¬- se molestó TotoShido con el narrador

"Pues es que… le pone alegría al cuento nñ"

-¬¬- En eso TotoShido recuperó su color negro normal del disfraz de perro.- Vaya el efecto es temporal.- exclamó al notarse como antes

-No, eso fue porque yo lo pedí que ya ustedes dos fueran normales.- respondió EspantapájarosKazuki.

-Bueno, era hora que hicieras algo bien además de andar por ahí de engreído fenómeno.- respondió DorothyBan.

-Tienes suerte que mi deseo no se cumplió Midou.- Se limitó a decir EspantapájarosKazuki.

-¿Lo de la locomotora? Eso no es bueno, además creo que no puedes hacer que algo aparezca, solo lo puedes cambiar. Ya deseé mil veces que aparecieran bellas mujeres que me sacaran de aquí y no sucede… a menos que…- DorothyBan arranca muchas lozas y empieza a comer desesperadamente

-¿Qué hace Midou?- interrogó hombre de HojalataJubeii

-No tengo idea.- contestó Kazuki

-Al fin se volvió loco.- respondió Shido

-No sucede nada. Ginji esta cosa ya no sirve.- DorothyBanchan aventó el resto de chocolate que andaba casi tragando

"DorothyBanchan no puedo hacer que mis compañeros se conviertan en mujeres deseosas de complacerte òó"

-¡QUE!- exclamaron los otros tres

-Bueno, lo intenté.- respondió como si nada DorothyBan

"No puedo permitirlo, al igual que no le permití a Kazu el deseo de castrarte"

-¡QUE! Estúpido fenómeno, me las vas a pagar.-

-Cuando quieras.- contestó Kazuki sacando sus cascabeles

-Déjame ayudarte Kazuki, este tipo ya ha ido muy lejos.- Jubeii sacó sus agujas

-Lo siento, pero ustedes sólo atacaran después de mí.- Shido empezaba a llamar a sus bestias.

-Adelante.- Ban empezaba a invocar a la serpiente.- ¡Que esta sea la batalla definitiva!

"Glup… amigos… O.OU"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas Autora:

¿Qué sucederá? Ya se les armó una pelea, parece que esta vez no podrán

Disculpen si de pronto me paso con las malas palabras. No es mi intensión ofender a nadie; ojala la clasificación se la adecuada porque de pronto salen cosas de doble sentido y eso. Estoy dispuesta a recibir críticas, porfa dejen reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

----------------------------

Capítulo 3:

------------------------------

------------------------------

"Glup… amigos… O.OU"- Nadie peló al narrador Ginji, lanzaron sus ataques pero sólo salieron chispitas, confeti y serpentinas

- ¡¿Qué?!- se sorprendieron todos

"¿Ya no lo recuerdan? En esta historia ustedes son sólo personajes, ya no tienen los poderes que tenían fuera. Además este cuento debería ser clasificación para todo la familia y ustedes lo están haciendo PG-13 o tal vez un NC- 17"

- El señor Ginji tiene razón…-

"Gracias por apoyarme, Kazu n.n"

- …no podremos eliminar a Ban Midou hasta terminar la historia-

"-.-U"

- Al menos esa simulación me quitó la ira asesina que sentía, me siento muy relajado de manera inexplicable.- comentó TotoShido al tiempo que bostezaba

- Si, de hecho iba a decir lo mismo.- agregó hombre de HojalataJubeii

- ¡Momento! Esto es obra de…- Ban también se sentía relajado, pero aún así descubrió la causa de su relajamiento

"Así es DorothyBanchan… yo… Ginji Amano tengo en mi poder… ¡un chocolate del camino de las lozas amarillas! Y mi bello pensamiento fue que se calmaran, durmieran y continuaran con la travesía. Ya me voy a pasar más páginas para que lleguen rápido con el mago"

- No puedo negar que fue una táctica del emperador Relámpago.- dijo hombre de HojalataJubeii

- Al parecer nos ganó en esta.- aceptó TotoShido

- Es su terreno, no podremos hacer nada más.- dijo EspantapájarosKazuki.

- Tenías que ser, Ginji…- DorothyBan reconoció la derrota y se dispuso a reiniciar el recorrido

"También deseé que me lo agradecieran n.n y me adularan"

-¬¬

"Continuando con la historia... DorothyBanchan, TotoShido, EspantapájarosKazuki y hombre de HojalataJubeii continuaron el viaje para llegar con el mago de Arroz, cuando de repente se topan con un feroz león"

- Grrr.. grr… araño, araño, scratch, scratch… ¿Soy buena actuando de león?- preguntó LeónNatsumi

- …- sin respuesta

- ¿Verdad que parezco un feroz león?- LeónNatsumi seguía muy entusiasmada con la idea de ser león y tratando de asustarlos con el disfraz

- Natsumi… Tu no me das miedo, deberías saberlo.- contestó DorothyBan

- Cierto, mejor simplemente únete a la travesía.- respondió TotoShido

- Pero… me esforcé por ser un león muy convincente… T.T ¿No tienen ni siquiera un poquito de miedo?-

- No.- respuesta generalizada

- ¿En serio? Y si les gruño de esta manera.- gruñó más fuerte

- No.- respuesta a secas de todos con los brazos cruzados

- ¿así?- de nuevo gruñó pero parecía más un gato

- No.- respuesta a secas de todos con los brazos cruzados y con cara de fastidio

- ¿Qué tal así?- Esta vez se escuchó un gruñido pero seguía sin parecer de león

- No.- respuesta a secas de todos con los brazos cruzados, con cara de fastidio y con una gota en la cabeza

- Lo intentaré de nuevo- gruñido de cachorro de león, vamos progresando pero…

- NO.- respuesta a secas de todos con los brazos cruzados, con cara de fastidio, con una gota en la cabeza y empiezan a hacer muecas de desesperación

- Otra vez. ¿Así?- gruñido sin gracia de león

- ¡NO!- respuesta a secas de todos de tal magnitud que hacen que Natsumi se caiga de espaldas

- Creo que ya lo tengo. Así.- Esta vez se escuchó un gruñido de león como de cuando empieza una película de la MGM (o de cuando empieza Tom y Jerry… espero me entiendan a que león me refiero)

- ¡Wow!- exclamó Kazuki

- Debo reconocer que eso sí fue un gruñido de león convincente.- dijo Shido

- Te sirvió la práctica.- comentó Ban

- Esperen… yo no hice eso.- dijo Natsumi

"Todos voltearon hacia unos matorrales misteriosos como de película de miedo que se empiezan a mover al tiempo que el rugido de león se hace más fuerte… todos tienen temor y a la vez curiosidad del monstruo que podría salir de entre esos arbustos y entonces salió…"

- ¿UN EWOK? O.O- (NA: o como se escriba eso, los monos de Star Wars)

"Así es un Ewok… hambriento que…"

- ¡Se comió la paja de la cabeza del Espantapájaros!- interpuso rápidamente DorothyBan

- Te equivocas, se comió a Dorothy. Es la venganza de los tres ositos.- dijo TotoShido

- ¿Cuáles tres ositos?- ¬¬ preguntó DorothyBan

- Los tres ositos de Ricitos de Oro.- contestó TotoShido.- El cuento en el que una niña se metió a la casa de una familia oso y se comió sus sopas. Es normal que un oso desee vengarse y se desquitará contigo.-

- ¬¬

"Ambos se equivocan, el ewok es un guardián del bosque que sacó su espada de jedi y con ágiles movimientos derrotó a la malvada bruja de la vista que los venía siguiendo de cerca. Esta bruja era muy malvada… y gorda. Por aquello de hacerse la vista gorda… y fue transportada a las cataratas del Niagara. El ewok se retiró tan pronto terminó su misión."

- ¿Qué fue eso? .- Natsumi presenció un acto de violencia en un cuento de hadas

- Pues el ewok enviando a la bruja esa a un paseo.- respondió sin más DorothyBan

- Si, pues Ginji lo narró.- dijo Shido

- Muy lógico si lo ves así.- añadió Jubeii

- T.T ¡BUA!- Natsumi se puso a llorar

- ¿Qué te ocurre?.- se preocupó Shido

- ¿Te sientes mal?.- preguntó Kazuki

- Calma, dinos que pasa.- Jubeii intentó ayudar

- ¿Qué al si la viejita no sabe nadar?… T.T- respondió Natsumi soltando más el llanto

- ¡NO espera!- trató de tranquilizarla EspantapájarosKazuki

- Ella sí sabe… nos dijo… esta mañana…- Totoshido intentaba hilar una explicación

- Lo más probable es que para estos instantes ya esté ahogada.- contestó sin más DorothyBan

- …-

- …-

- …- un helado viento recorrió a los tres personajes que trataban de calmar a la pobre leoncita que lloraba

- T.T… ¡Bua¡Qué cuento tan horrible!- seguía lamentándose la inocente chica mientras Kazuki y Jubeii trataban de consolarla

- ¿VES LO QUE HICISTE?.¡SERPIENTE TARADA!- le reclamó Totoshido

- ¡OYE CHICO MONO PERRO! NO FUI YO QUIEN INVENTÓ AL EWOK- se defendió DorothyBan

- PUDISTE SER MENOS RUDO-

- ¬¬-

- ¬¬-

- GINJI, ESTUPIDO COMO SE TE OCURRE SACAR UNA PELEA ASÍ Pudiendo darme mi fuerza para aniquilar a éstos.-

"Lo siento DorothyBanchan… se me ocurrió de pronto, los niños de la fortaleza ilimitada son fanáticos de esa trilogía nnU"

- Se supone que este es un cuento familiar… eso nos hiciste creer cuando queríamos pelear - reclamó Ban al narrador por evitar su pelea pero dejar que otros lleguen y les roben los efectos especiales.

"Esta bien, me disculparé con Natsumi y arreglaré lo que hice. Natsumi ya no llores… ¿qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor?"

- Pues… pues… tal vez cambiar algunas cosas…- Natsumi ya parecía estar más calmada

"Bien pues… te daré un regalo. Te dejaré cambiar la historia" ¡Puff!- una nube envolvió a LeónNatsumi y se transformó en… ¿LeónGinji?

- ¿Ginji? O.o?- se asombraron los demás al notar el cambio

- Pues es obvio, si voy a dejar que Natsumi corrija la historia ella debe ser la narradora ahora nn.- sonrió el rubio en el traje del león

"¡Wow! Soy la narradora ¡estoy fuera y puedo verlos como si fuera un libro! Bueno, como si fuera una televisión porque veo que se mueven… es más como una telebook… ¡si! Eso es, lo llamaré Telebook" n.n

- Bien, Natsumi te dejé el control de la historia, tu decidirás que haremos los personajes a continuación.- le dijo LeónGinji

"¡Estupendo! Iniciaré por anular la pelea del ewok, por lo que la bruja de la vista quedará… con ustedes y será amigable… ¡si! Y no será una viejita desconocida, será la señorita Hevn y el ewok será… veamos quien será… ¡ya sé! Aunque no he tenido mucho contacto con él me cae bien y no ha salido en la historia, así que pondré… ¡Al señor Akabane!"

- ¡QUE! NO, espera Natsumi…- LeónGinji se quedó corto en evitar tales cambios, porque sucedieron apenas terminó de hablar -. El señor Akabane no debía aparecer en este cuento.- ChibileónGinji se desparramaba en el piso de lozas amarillas

- ¡Qué grata sorpresa encontrarnos hasta en los cuentos infantiles!- saludó con su sexy sonrisa EwokAkabane

- ¡Este traje de bruja no es adecuado para mí!- Se quejó BrujaHevn-

"¿Por qué señorita Hevn?"

- Es demasiado largo.- respondió la rubia bruja de la vista

- ¿Largo?- veían una minifalda azul con un top blanco... quizás para lo que usualmente viste la negociadora sí esta algo conservador.

"Bien, entonces dejaré que lo mejore con sus poderes"- una barita le apareció a Hevn

- ¡Tengo poderes!- como si fuera Wonder Woman dio vueltas y cambió su atuendo... (lo dejo a su libre imaginación)

- ¿Por qué ella tiene poderes?- se quejó DorothyBan

"Porque es una bruja y es la única mujer que va con ustedes"

- Entonces yo también quiero ser personaje principal.- de una nubecita blanca salió Himiko

- ¡Tu dijiste que estarías en tu casa!- se molestó DorothyBan

- Si, pero con Hevn aquí no quiero ser un personaje secundario. ¬¬- se molestó Himiko

- ¬¬

- ¬¬ (música de Kill Bill) ambas transforman sus varitas mágicas en espadas

- ¡Wow! Pelea de chicas.- DorothyBan saca de su canasta palomitas de maíz

- No deberían pelear.- EspantapájarosKazuki se asustó por la rivalidad de ambas mujeres

- Es verdad... Himiko no tendrá oportunidad contra Hevn.- dijo TotoShido

- ¿Estás loco? Himiko es la ganadora antes de que empiece el combate.- increíblemente EwokAkabane se unía a la conversación

- ¿Apuestas?-

- Hecho.-

- Jubeii debemos separarlas.- nuevamente EspantapájarosKazuki era el preocupado

- Será interesante ver un combate de esta magnitud.- respondió HojalataJubeii

- u.u- Kazu se encontró solo.- señor Ginji...-

- Lo sé. ¡Natsumi! Esto no debe pasar, las brujas son hermanas... bueno amigas... bueno, en realidad en el cuento eran rivales... y se odiaban... de hecho creo que si estaría bien que las brujas arreglaran sus problemas entre sí en lugar de meter pequeñas niñas extranjeras en sus...-

- ¡Señor Ginji!- EspantapájarosKazuki lo trajo de vuelta al problema

- ¡Ah si! Natsumi debes intervenir.- gritó LeónGinji

"Esta bien"- una luz llegó desde el cielo y calló sobre las brujas de Hevn y Himiko... ok, se lee un poco mal eso de brujas pero son solo por sus personajes... (N/A: si... en serio)

- ¡Wow! Extremo, el clima interviene entre peleas de brujas del olfato y de la vista... mejor que las peleas de MTV.- DorothyBan estaba sobreemocionado con eso de la pelea. Hevn y Himiko vestían atuendos color azul y rosa respectivamente... algo parecidos a los de Magical Doremi

- ¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó Himiko

- Es demasiada ropa, me siento asfixiada.- se quejó Hevn

- Es para que ahora seamos amigas.- Natsumi apareció con un traje color amarillo

- ¡QUE!-

- Así es, ahora las tres somos las brujas del olfato, la vista y el tacto. La bruja del oído es una amiga lejana quien le dio a Ban sus zapatos...

- ¿En qué parte de la historia ocurrió eso?- preguntó DorothyBan a LeónGinji sin que se diera cuenta Natsumi

- Es la bruja que aplastaste al inicio del cuento, no tengo corazón para decirle que no fue precisamente un regalo.- contestó LeónGinji

- ... y ahora las tres brujas ayudaremos a mantener la paz entre nosotros y conseguir hablar con el mago de Arroz para que ayude con nuestros problemas.- Natsumi abrazó a sus compañeras brujitas

- Sólo tengo una pregunta.- EwokAkabane se abrió paso entre todos para decir algo que parecía importante.- Si tu estás aquí... ¿quién es ahora el narrador del cuento?-

- O.O-

* * *

Tan tan... fin de telenovela de viernes. La verdad les agradezco a los que me dejaron reviews de este fic, lo tengo MUY MUY MUUUUUUUUUUUUY olvidado, algunas cosas ya no me quedaron tan raras como antes, será que no me imagino a Natsumi o Ginji diciendo malas palabras y ahora se unieron más personajes a la peregrinación. 

En fin, ya no esta tan desquiciado como al principio pero espero seguir con la esencia, es lo malo de abandonar fics... cuando lo retomas como que se nota el hachazo y el pegoste.


End file.
